Un idiota (Adaptación)
by SARA BUTLER
Summary: Por mi error la alejé por siempre. Cuando decidí amarla, era tarde. OCC. No apto para Sasuke fans.


Un idiota (Sasu/Saku/Neji).

Los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

¿Cómo pude ser tan torpe? Por mi maldito error y culpa la he dejado irse de mi vida para siempre, la orille a odiarme siempre; ¿cómo pude hacerlo? Fui un grandísimo idiota. Por apostar su hermoso corazón y no dejar que mi reputación se arruine, se marcho para siempre de mi vida, mi amada Sakura. Desde que se fue de mi vida, comprendí que era mi todo, la que siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarme, quien me apoyaba en todo lo que fuese, quien me escuchaba y comprendía mis problemas. ¿Y yo que he hecho? Por no querer que el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha pierda popularidad; me dedique a jugar con ella. Lastimándola tanto que la hice llorar y se fue para siempre, y ahora lo pago caro con esta espina venenosa en mi corazón, que no deja de dolerme tanto. Mi Sakura te amo tanto, perdóname por ser un idiota.

Flash back:

En un instituto universitario de la ciudad de Konohagakure, estaban unos jóvenes, que los más populares de la escuela. Eran por quienes las chicas siempre morían y deseaban estar con ello, y hacían lo imposible por lograrlo. El más popular de ellos era Sasuke Uchiha, un joven de dieciocho años. Joven guapo, de piel pálida, cuerpo musculoso y atlético, profundos ojos negros que hacían que las chicas se perdieran en ellos. El siempre conquistaba a quien quisiera sin importarle realmente las mujeres; solo el placer que le daban y listo.

En otra parte del instituto estaba una jovencita de dieciocho años, alta, delgada, ojos verdes, cabello rosa pálido. Muy bonita, pero siempre se ocultaba en ropa holgada y grande, siempre portaba lentes grandes para su rostro. La más inteligente del instituto, por eso y su físico era molestada por muchos, aunque si tenía amigas que la querían de verdad. Su nombre era Sakura Haruno.

-Hola Sakura ¿Lista para ese tedioso examen de ciencias?- pregunta Ino, su mejor amiga. Una muchacha alegre, con cabello rubio claro y ojos azules. Aunque era popular, no le interesaba eso, pues creía que los populares y la popularidad era una superficialidad.

-Claro, como siempre Ino.-

-Oye nerd; préstame tus lupas que llevas en la cara. Necesito un microscopio y no hay en el laboratorio.- dijo un chico cruelmente a Sakura. Como siempre se burlaban de ella por su físico.

-¿Qué pasa, es que necesitas saber el tamaño de tu cerebro, pero necesitas lupa ya que no lo puedes ver por lo minúsculo que es?- contraataco Sakura. Ella nunca se dejaba vencer por las burlas. El chico solo dedico a callarse molesto por lo que le dijeron.

-Woow, que valor.- dijo Ino.

-Gracias.- dijo Sakura sonriendo a su amiga. En eso entra Sasuke al salón, el chico del cual se enamoro, pero este no le hacía caso, pues la consideraba una tonta nerd.

-Mejor vete olvidando de esas ilusiones que tienes. Yo sé lo que te digo amiga, el es un superficial como los demás populares del instituto, y no te valorara como la gran persona que eres.- le decía Ino al ver como suspiraba cuando vio a Sasuke entrar.

-Yo pienso que si sigo luchando, el me notara y sabrá que lo quiero sinceramente.-

-Luego ni digas que te lo dije cuando este llorando porque él te rechazo; pero aun así, estaré aquí para apoyarte.-

/

-Oye Sasuke ¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta?-

-¿Y ahora que apostaremos?- dijo Sasuke arrogantemente.

-Serán cinco mil yenes que te ganaras si conquistas a nerd del instituto; ya sabes a Haruno.- dijo el chico sonriéndole burlón.

-¿Estás loco? No pienso estar ligándome a una fea nerd como ella.- dijo Sasuke enojado.

-Piénsalo, solo serán cinco mil yenes que ganas si lo haces además seré tu esclavo por dos semanas, si no lo haces, tendrás que venir vestido de abejita al escuela; ¿que dices ahora abejita?- dijo su amigo burlándose de él.

-De acuerdo, prepárate para ser mi mayordomo y de una vez tendrás que decirme: Amo Sasuke.-

En esa tarde Sasuke se acerca a Sakura a su casillero. Las miradas de sus amigos estaban fijas en el, haber si cumplía lo que se aposto.

-Hola linda, ¿te ayudo a cargar tus cosas?.- dijo Sasuke con voz seductora, recargándose en los casilleros en pose arrogante. Sakura no creía su suerte. El chico de sus sueños le estaba hablando por primera vez desde que entro a la universidad, ya hace un año. Ino estaba cerca, no se fiaba de él y sospechaba que algo tramaba.

-Eehh, si claro.- dijo Sakura sonrojada, Sasuke sonrió a sus adentros. Esa apuesta ya la tenía asegurada, pronto tendría cinco mil yenes y un esclavo y podrá volver a estar con chicas lindas otra vez. Desde ese día durante ese tiempo, estuvieron saliendo juntos como amigos nada más. Aunque Sasuke insistía a veces en que se dieran un beso o en la famosa "prueba de amor", pero Sakura le decía que iba demasiado rápido; pero aparte de eso, ella lo escuchaba, lo ayuda en lo que fuera, etc.

_Fin de flash back_

Si desde un inicio me hubiese dado cuenta del mal que he hecho, jamás hubiese aceptado esa estúpida apuesta. Y ahora yo te tendría aquí, entre mis brazos, y no estarías en los brazos de ese idiota suertudo que está contigo. Nunca debí haberlo hecho, debí rechazarla y hablarte porque en verdad quería hacerlo. No por estar obligado, porque en ese momento me di cuenta de la gran persona que eres, linda y pura.

_Regreso de Flash back:_

La amistad entre Sasuke y Sakura estaba de fabula. A pesar de las advertencias de Ino hacia Sakura, que tuviese cuidado. Porque no era normal que alguien como él, de repente le hable así como si nada a alguien como Sakura. Algo debía estar entre manos. Pero Sakura decía que sus suplicas y espera dieron frutos.

-Te digo que seas cuidadosa con él Sakura. Sasuke no es de los que un día para otro se fijen en la belleza interna.-

-Exageras Ino; solo son tus temores infantiles.-

/

-Ya voy ganando la apuesta Suigetsu. Así que mejor de una vez se mi mayordomo y págame lo que debes.-

-No hasta que te hayas acostado con ella.-

-Ya verás que si sucederá y entonces habré ganado.-

-Hola Sasuke ¿Quieres estar conmigo un rato?.- dijo seductoramente Una chica de cabellos y ojos rojos, cuerpo esbelto y con curvas definidas. Estaba vestida bastante provocativa, haciendo que los chicos fijen sus miradas en ella. Era el tipo de chica de las que Sasuke se iba solo por una noche.

-Claro Karin, contigo hasta el fin del mundo.- dijo Sasuke agarrándola de la cintura, yéndose a otra parte con la chica.

/

-Señorita Haruno, quiero informarle que usted ha sido seleccionada para estudiar una beca en la Universidad de Sunagakure, debido a sus excelentes logros académicos.- le informa el director del instituto a Sakura. Ella fue la ganadora entre los inteligentes escogidos del instituto, por una beca otorgada. Ella se puso feliz por una parte, pues ella quería ir a Sunagakure para estudiar. Pero en otra parte, no estaba feliz, pues no quería dejar a su familia, amigos; sobre todo la razón principal, es que no quería dejar a Sasuke.

-Muchas gracias director; le diré mañana mi respuesta.-

-De acuerdo, aquí la espero, para saber su decisión.-

-Ino ¿Qué crees? El director dijo que gane una beca para estudiar en la Universidad de Sunagakure.- dijo Sakura emocionada al salir de la oficina del director, yendo con su amiga a la cafetería.

-Muchas felicidades ¿Entonces te irás para allá?.- le pregunta Ino cuando la felicita, mientras entraban a la cafetería.

-No lo sé, en parte si quiero aceptar; pero en parte no, porque no quiero alejarme de todos, sobre todo de Sasuke.-

-Pues creo que si lo harás, porque mira con quien está tu adorado Sasuke y que están haciendo.- dijo Ino con algo de sarcasmo al apuntar en una mesa de la cafetería. Sakura ve donde ella apunto; y lo que observo le partió el corazón en miles de pedazos. Porque Sasuke estaba con una pelirroja besándose y abrazándose como si nada. Ella estaba sentada en sus piernas. Va para enfrentarlo, y lo que escucha le dolió aun más.

-Y dime Sasuke ¿Que sucederá con la nerd de tu novia?.- dijo la chica.

-Bah, ella no es mi novia, estaría muerto si me fijo en una rara como ella. Solo estoy con ella por una apuesta que hice con un amigo hace una semana. Si lograba conquistar a la nerd de la escuela el seria mi mayordomo y ganaría cinco mil yenes.- dijo Sasuke descaradamente al besar de nuevo a la chica. A Sakura le brotaron lagrimas de dolor al escuchar eso, el jamás la quiso de verdad. Solo lo hizo por una apuesta. Ino estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a apostar, jugando con los sentimientos de su amiga?

-Oye idiota ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan bajo con mi amiga. Acaso no te importo ella, y todo lo que te ha dado?- dijo Ino enojada al golpear a Sasuke, con un puñetazo en la mejilla, asustando a Karin. Sasuke solo se limpio la sangre que le broto del labio muy tranquilamente.

-Pues claro, con ella jamás saldría, ni aunque fuese la última chica del instituto, solo quería ganar mi apuesta para que mi reputación no se rebajara. Jamás saldría con ella, solo mírala es fea, tonta con esos atuendos de abuelita y esos lentes horribles de lupa. Quien en su sano juicio se enamoraría de esa tonta nerd?.- dijo Sasuke cínicamente y sin remordimientos; algo que muy tarde pagara caro.

-Ojala que después no estés llorando por lo que le has hecho y trates de pedirle su perdón, para entonces será muy tarde.- dijo Ino al retirarse de ahí con una muy dolida Sakura. Sasuke se rio socarronamente.

_Fin de Flash back_

A partir de ese día, mi vida fue cambiando poco a poco. Al inicio no me importo el que te hayas ido de intercambio, ya que según solo eras otra chica más y que no debía afligirme, pues había muchas, pero después note que la compañía de cualquier chica, ya no me satisfacía como antes, y ya ni siquiera me interesaba estar con alguna, me sentí vacio y solo sin ti, y ahí fue cuando comprendí lo mucho que te amo; y lo mal que hice al jugar contigo para ganar más reputación y fama. Intente llamarte a tu teléfono muchas veces, pero jamás contestabas. Le pedí a tu amiga Ino que me diera tu número, ya que ella siempre se comunicaba contigo. Pero ella me dijo que ni loca me lo iba a dar. ¿Para qué? Me decía ella. ¿Solo para que te lastimara aun más de lo que he hecho? Me dolía mucho estar sin ti y no había día en que no me reprochara y regañara a mi mismo por lo que hice y cuáles fueron las consecuencias de mis actos estúpidos.

Pasaron tres años desde día en que te fuiste. Tres largos años sin ti; me gradué de arquitecto, pero ese título no significó nada para mí si no estabas conmigo. Después por razones familiares tuve que ir a Sunagakure, por una celebración familiar. Un primo mío se iba a casar pronto, nunca me cayó bien mi primo Neji. Ese tarado de cabello castaño y horrendos ojos perlas. Mas combinado con su fea cara era un caos. Siempre nos peleábamos por lo que sea. No quería ir a su fiesta de compromiso, ni mucho menos verlo, pero mi padre me obligo a ir, en contra de mi voluntad.

Estaba en la fiesta bastante aburrido. Pero en eso vi una melena rosa de mujer que me resulto familiar. La dueña de esa melena volteo hasta quedar de frente; y me sorprendí que eras tú, mi querida Sakura. Vi que eras muy hermosa, ya usabas ropa mas femenina y ajustada y dejaste de usar esas enormes gafas, haciéndote notar lo hermosa que eres. Te hable para saludarte, pero tú solo me viste con indiferencia y te marchaste de ahí con tu amiga Ino, dejándome dolido y sorprendido por tu reacción. En eso escucho a mi tío Hizashi llamando a todos los invitados para dar brindis y anunciar a la feliz pareja que pronto se iba a casar. No quería estar ahí, pero algo me obligo a quedarme en el salón. En eso escucho que mi tío felizmente y con alegría dice:

-Y ahora que pasen los futuros esposos: mi querido hijo Neji Hyuuga y mi nuera Sakura Haruno.-

Todos aplaudían felices por esa pareja, silbaban y felicitaban, menos yo. Me quede sorprendido y mi corazón empezó a hacerse trizas al saber que no eras una invitada más de la fiesta. Sino que eres la futura esposa de mi horrendo primo. Mi dolor aumento más cuando te vi feliz siendo abrazada por Neji, y dándose un beso. Mi cerebro me decía que ya no tenía oportunidad de emendar lo que te hice y recuperarte, pero yo no hice caso de eso. Después del brindis, trate de buscarte, y esperaba que estuvieras alejada de esa bestia para poder hacerlo. Vi que estabas acompañada de tu amiga; tú estabas muy nerviosa por algo, al parecer debía ser por un sobre que tenia Ino en sus manos. Sabía que estaba mal, pero de todos modos escuche su conversación:

-Anda ¿Y si es cierto? Porque si lo es, tendremos una razón más para celebrar.- dijo Ino, yo no entendí a que se refirió, pero algo me daba mala espina.

-No sé ¿Si no es cierto? No quiero decepcionar a Neji.- te escuche decir muy preocupada, yo rezaba por qué no fuera lo que creía que iba a ser.

-Mejor abramos el sobre. Muy bien aquí dice que los resultados fueron positivos.-

-¿A qué te refieres?.-

-Que muchas felicidades amiga, tienes tres meses de embarazo.- le escuche decir a Ino muy feliz, y observe que tu también te pusiste feliz por la noticia. Yo en cambio sentí que mi mundo se vino abajo al saber que las oportunidades de volver contigo estaban siendo cada vez más escasas.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí, no sabes que está mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas?- escucho preguntar a Ino muy enojada, tu ya te habías ido a buscar a la bestia de tu prometido para darle la noticia.

-En primer lugar, estoy aquí a la fuerza porque el novio es mi primo, por desgracia, en segundo lugar vine a recuperar a mi amada Sakura.- le dije con firmeza, no iba a dejar que venciera mi orgullo; ella solo se echo a reír dejándome muy confuso.

Por favor ¿Ahora quieres recuperarla, cuando por fin es feliz con un hombre, y más aun cuando ya se va a casar?.- me decía Ino con sarcasmo y burla.

Pero por eso estoy aquí, quiero pedirle perdón y no me alejare de ella hasta que me haya perdonado, y más aun haya vuelto conmigo.- le dije muy decidido; era verdad te iba a insistir que me perdonaras por ser un idiota, y no te dejaría en paz hasta lograrlo.

-Te dije que después no estuvieras llorando y rogando su perdón cuando te dieras cuenta del mal que le hiciste, pero no te importo y te reíste cínicamente haciéndola llorar. ¿Ahora después de mucho tiempo quieres recuperarla, cuando ya encontró al amor de su vida? Pues no será posible, no le puedes exigir su perdón, ya que tu error fue grave.-

-Se que ella me querrá perdonar después de que le insista.-

-Pues no será posible, cuando ella estaba contigo, te dio lo mejor de si misma y no lo valoraste, y ahora quieres volver. Es tarde, Sakura jamás querrá regresar contigo.-

Después de esa fiesta me quede pensativo, en las palabras de tu amiga Ino, que jamás podre recuperarte y nunca volverías conmigo, pero no estaba dispuesto a darme por vencido. En la mañana siguiente parto hacia tu departamento, ya que mi tío me dijo en donde vivías. Estaba decidido a recuperarte sin importar las consecuencias. Llego a tu casa, y lo primero que escucho son gemidos y suspiros de amor y placer. Aun después de esa sorpresa toco a la puerta, alguien baja a abrir soltando gruñidos de furia y enojo, observe que no eras tú quien me recibió, sino Neji. Me recibió con fachas de haberse acabado de despertar, ya que solo estaba con unos shorts puesto y sin camisa.

-¿Qué haces en casa de Sakura?.- le dije enojado al verlo ahí en tu hogar.

-Pues aquí vivo inútil, esta es mi casa.- me dice con burla, mientras sonreía con sorna, yo no podía creerlo.

-¿Quien está ahí Neji cielo?- te escucho preguntar, trato de ver adentro y hablarte, pero esa bestia no me dejaba hacerlo.

-No es nadie Sakura. Ve a esperarme en la bañera mi amor, enseguida voy.- yo me quede helado al presenciar todo eso.

-Mejor háblale y dile que quiero hablar con ella.- le digo a ese, sin dar marcha atrás, el solo me ve con furia y me suelta un puñetazo.

-¿Y crees que lo hare, después de todo lo que le hiciste?-

-¿Cómo es que…?-

-Lo sé porque ella me lo dijo, como fue que apostaste para conquistarla, solo porque querías que tu reputación no se bajara. Doy gracias a Kami, que ella jamás se entrego a ti y se dio cuenta de lo que le hiciste a tiempo. Fuiste un estúpido al hacer eso, ya que le hiciste mucho daño. No sé porque eres mi primo, si tan solo eres escoria que no le importa nadie más que si mismo.- me dice la bestia de Neji, y me cierra la puerta en mi cara.

El día de tu boda, me fui directo a la iglesia en donde se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia. Te declararía ante todos lo mucho que te amo y cuanto deseo que estés conmigo. Voy llegando y entro a la iglesia, llegando justo en la parte donde el padre dice: _Y si alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o se calle para siempre"; _al parecer llegue a tiempo.

-Yo me opongo.- dije al entrar de golpe a la iglesia, todos los invitados se me quedaron viendo, incluso tú y el que está a tu lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke?- te escucho decir muy fríamente, y con tono de enojo, por haber interrumpido tu boda.

-Sakura, vine a recuperarte, te amo.- te digo al estar de rodillas frente tuyo. Cuanto me arrepiento el haberte herido en el pasado, pero ya estoy para recuperarte.

-¿Que no entendiste nada inútil? Ella no volverá contigo.- le escucho decir a Neji muy furioso, al igual que algunos invitados, que murmuraban entre sí.

Deja yo me encargo de esto amor.- escucho que le dices muy tranquila a esa bestia, haciendo que se calme.

Por favor Sakura, vuelve conmigo, no te cases, te lo ruego.- te suplico al verte ahí con un rostro serio.

-Sasuke, tú me lastimaste gravemente hace tiempo. Y en mi presencia admitiste que solo estuviste conmigo, porque querías ganar una apuesta, y no te importo lo que yo sentí en ese momento. Y ahora después de tres años, cuando por fin encontré al hombre de mi vida, quien me hace feliz y es el padre de mi futuro bebe y con quien me voy a casar; vienes como si nada a pedirme que vuelva contigo. ¿No crees que ya es demasiado tarde?.- me dices bastante fría y enojada, dejándome sorprendido y también a los demás invitados, ya que escucho murmullos enojados, todos comentando de lo patán que soy.

-Por eso te pido que vuelvas conmigo; desde que te fuiste, mi vida no ha sido la misma; ya no quería estar con chicas, quería estar contigo sin ti me estaba muriendo; y ahora te pido que me perdones y vuelvas a mi lado y seamos familia; ese bebe que esperas lo criare como si fuera mío.- te ruego de nuevo, de nuevo escucho comentarios de los invitados, y esa bestia estaba furiosa.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir enfrente mío, que quieres que mi Sakura vuelva contigo, mas aun decir que tú criaras como tuyo a mí bebe? Ese pequeño que crece en su vientre es mi hijo, y yo lo criare, porque soy su padre.- dijo Neji, interrumpiendo de nuevo, queriendo golpearme, pero de nuevo lo detuviste.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero no quiero volver contigo jamás. Me lastimaste demasiado, cuando yo te quería en verdad, pero eso no te importo, solo te importo su egocentrismo. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de lo tonta que fui al enamorarme de ti, y más aun el creer que tú me corresponderías. Aunque en cierta forma te lo debo agradecer, porque si no me hubieses alejado de ti, no hubiese conocido a mi amado Neji.-

-Pero Sakura...- te suplico de nuevo, estaba atónito de tu respuesta, me dolió escucharte que no quieres volver conmigo, y que solo fue una pérdida de tiempo el haberme querido.

-Las cosas son así. Lo que hiciste fue uno de tantos errores que no tiene marcha atrás y no hay segundas oportunidades. Ahora por favor vete de aquí y déjame ser feliz con Neji y nuestro bebe. Tu deberías rehacer de nuevo tu vida.- fue lo último que te escuche decir; solo salgo de ahí lastimado en mi corazón y con una profunda tristeza, tan solo escucho decir al padre:_ "Y ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia"._ Con esa frase significo que ya eras de ese perro con suerte para siempre y jamás volverás a mí.

Desde ese día, ya han pasado tres años más de que ya no te tengo conmigo, me he sentido extremadamente solo; y jamás logre perdonarme a mí mismo lo que he hecho. Solo te he visto unas cuantas veces, y siempre te vi feliz con Neji, junto con una pequeña niña muy hermosa parecida a ti. Nunca me deje de reprochar mis errores; aunque ya tenga una novia, jamás te he podido olvidar, tú siempre serás mi primer amor y el único en mi vida.

No puedo evitar decir que por mi error fui un idiota y por lo mismo te he perdido. Pero siempre te amare, aun cuando eres feliz con otro hombre. Mi querida Sakura te amo, fui un idiota al herirte, y por lo mismo perderte para siempre.

Fin de la historia.

Hola, esta historia decidí adaptarla de la original historia de Inuyasha, está en mi perfil. No es que odie al personaje de Sasuke. Sino que no me gusta cuando el hace lo que quiere con Sakura, y ella no tenga las neuronas para darse cuenta que el no la quiere de verdad. Además, me encanta Neji, y cuando es emparejado con Sakura. Sé que Neji es igual que Sasuke, pero a diferencia, el cambio para bien.

SE DESPIDE

SARA BUTLER


End file.
